Standing in the Light
by shbeba
Summary: Life is filled with odds and ends but never would it seem a dwarf paladin would raise a troll paladin! The tale of the troll Paladin Roinar Windhammer
1. Chapter 1

The rain had stopped and Torako peered out from beneath the foliage carefully eyes taking in the smallest detail in the steaming jungle. The air was less humid now. Travel would be slightly easier although the dangers still loomed around them.

The tall brawny troll male turned to back to the gloom of the makeshift shelter and spoke softly, "Da rain has stopped,"

Within the gloom a groan was heard as someone shifted moving forward slowly. She was a pretty troll female, long green hair in two braids down her back, dressed light for the jungle travel. It was clear to see though by the large swell of her belly she was with child due for birth anytime now. She moved up next to her mate gently lying her head on his shoulder looking out over the jungle.

"we are close now? This child is kicking to get out...." she said softly one three fingered hand on her stomach..

He sighed wrapping one strong arm around her, "Not far now...." he promised although it was a white lie. They had been going slow, the rain not helping to hasten the journey to Booty Bay through the jungle. The two where Skullsplitter trolls born and bred. Wild vile trolls according to the rest of the world. Neither of them cared though. Life was simple in the jungle...until the priest had a vision from their 'god' to sacrifice their child upon birth.

Torako had never been an advent follower of the blood god and in fact secretly frowned on the practices often brooding alone watching the eternal beauty of the jungle. This was his home. It was here he killed the enemies of the tribe for they wished harm upon them be they Alliance or Horde. It was this sudden declaration that brought reality of his situation to light. Kill or be killed from dawn until dusk in the service no longer of the tribe...but to that damnable blood god. A quite rage took a hold of the warrior, one that had simmered for months.

With the birth upon them earlier that night and looking at his sweet mate, a gentle soul not meant to suffer under a god that wanted nothing but death, Torako had a sudden maddening thought. He wanted to hold his child not through it into the jaws of a fiend! He didn't want the life of killing needlessly and falling farther into a brutish uncultured state like many of his tribes fellows. They had to escape.

In the dark of night with not even the moon above to light the sky, he led them away silently from the tribe heading south to Booty Bay for shelter if they could and perhaps a better life then what the jungle tribes had descended into.

It was slow going though and with the rain halting them, he feared soon the tribe would realize they where missing and send out parties to bring back their treasonous heads.

His mate, Ordula smiled gently and looked up at the strong set features of her lover, "Then we should get moving. I can manage now,"

Torako smiled down at her slightly feeling pride in how strong she was. She knew the risk for all three of them in this escape from the tribe upon the eve of birth. Yet she took it without question packing her things as soon as he suggested it to her. She was a powerful soul.

Silently he led her out of the makeshift shelter and into the wet jungle steaming slightly as the heat reclaimed the water freshly fallen back into the air once more. The steam would provide cover and make tracking difficult for anyone following them.

The two moved through the jungle slowly due to Ordula. Each step seemed more difficult then the last and she panted slightly following steadfast after her mate knowing it was worth it. Knowing that this exodus would allow her to hold her young child in her arms and watch it grow into a fine and now free troll. Freedom from the blood god was worth every step.

The sky could be seen through the trees, small dots of far away stars managed to peek between the leaves to the two runaways trecking through the thick jungle.

Within the foliage of the jungle other sparkling dots, pitch black orbs catching only the briefest flickers of light watched them licking fangs.

The nearly silent sound of scales sliding over the ground reached the hearing of the two trolls their senses even more attuned then usual. Torako tensed hands tightening around his spear as his quickly paused to listen for where the sound had come from. The enemies watching could see the tension of this easy meal even though they had to travel far to find it. They had numbers...it was time to attack.

The nagas had come a bit inland now with the jungle a steaming misty bog filled with water that cooled their scales and made travel easy. The two trolls where caught like rats in a trap. Or so the nagas assumed. Torako clenched his teeth in an open snarl as Ordula moved behind him eyes wide in fear at the large muscular nagas.

Torako's heart was heavy with regret knowing or perhaps accepting the fact he acted too late and doomed both him and his mate by his reluctance for so long to leave behind this place. His hands curled tighter around the spear shaft as he glanced at his mate, "Run Ordula...I'll buy you some time to get out of here!"

Ordula shook her head as she took a few hesitant steps back knowing he wasn't going to survive, "Torako I-"

"GO!" He roared at her his temper flaring, "I will not have you and our child die for my folly!"

She hesitated for only a few seconds more pain etched on her features before with a strangled cry she turned and fled, adrenaline lending her weary limbs a burst of energy even as her child kicked and squirmed.

She gasped and panted tripping over roots and leaving a trail through the foliage even as the enraged howl of her mate echoed in the jungle loud and mighty before being cut off. Ordula cried, her vision blinded with tears. She stumbled against a tree gasping for air between sobs before gasping in pain a hand to her stomach and a puddle at her feet. Her water had broken....the hour of birth was upon her.

The troll woman's mind was overwhelmed with stress, her limbs trembled with pain and exhaustion but her sense where keen looking for somewhere, anywhere for a safe birth....a light!

Through the night steam she could see the faint light, a faint ray of hope. She didn't care what it was really her mind wanting only to be near that warm inviting lightso she may lay down and bring a new life into the world.

It was the only hope she had left as she stumbled forward moaning and panting.


	2. Chapter 2

Jelane couldn't sleep tonight there was something off it seemed in the jungle tonight. As if a huge beast had crouched down within the shadowy eves of the forest and made every noise from the chirping of the night insects t the wind in the trees sound vicious and primal.

The dwarven paladin sat up wrapping the thin blanket about her shoulders shivering. It wasn't cold out...the air just felt wrong to her. She glanced next to her at her tent mate, a slender night elf woman and friend named Yolanda . She was a capable balance druid and constant adventure partner to the paladin. It always seemed no matter what terrain they where in or the weather Yolane could just lie down and fall quickly to sleep without batting an eyelash. Jelane envied the woman for sure but then the night elf was probably use to sleeping in jungles and forests in the blackest nights.

Careful not to disturb her companion Jelane inched out of the tent and into their small camp. The fire was lite to ward off the incoming gloom and the wall of steam now rising from the fresh rainstorm.

"Couldn't sleep eh cousin?" a gruff voice asked.

Jelane turned her gaze across the fire where her cousin sat polishing his gun his loyal pet wolf Stieziner lying with his head between his outstretched front paws sleeping lightly.

"Nah....the forest be more wicked and alive tonight then our entire time here," Jelane said taking a seat on one of the logs serving as a makeshift bench the blanket still drawn about her shoulders.

Her cousin Vomfur, a dearly beloved part of their small clan of Windhammer, was a stout dwarf and a good honest hunter. He had spent years hunting with the night elves down in Ashenvale and other more wilder places like the Un'Goro Crater and it had shaped him from the loudmouth boy of his youth into a solid wise-minded hunter of today.

Both of them had grown old, retirement now a major consideration for the pair who where close as if they where brother and sister. The two had been in many adventures together and always came back to Loch Modan to share tales over the fire with friends and with each other if they had been on separate adventures.

This was probably to be there last, both having felt the roads growing too long and the idea of a chair by the fire was more wanted. The wanderlust had been spent in their veins.

Vomfur carefully regarded his cousin, "Aye...the mist is thick...wonder if them overgrown snake scales will be oot and aboot more inland,"

The paladin shrugged and was about to say something when a distant roar filled the quite camp. Jelane tensed and looked in the general direction of the roar eyes wide, "What by the beard of me king was that!?"

Stienziner's head came up quick a snarl on his lips his ears erect to the unnatural shriek. Vomfur removed the safety on his gun, "That be a troll howl no doot aboot it. Far off though...odd too,"

"Odd?" Jelane asked wrapping the blanket around her more wishing she had brought her trusty hammer out with her.

The dwarf hunter nodded, "Trolls be survivalists. The brutes wouldn't be oot in this weather unless a large party...and we only heard one howl,"

Jelane nodded understanding the hunter's logic, "Then not worth waking the others. We aren't going to have any trolls leaping into our camp tonight,"

It was at that moment that Stienziner let out a growl crouching down ready to attack as a troll woman stumbled forward into the camp gasping and groaning falling to her knees letting out a thing wail of distress. Vomfur quickly grabbed the wolf by the scruff of the neck and mumbled ,"Easy boy easy..." as Jelane came to the side of the troll woman.

"Wounded?" her cousin asked. His voice held no worry more of a a question of why then worry over the troll woman.

Jelane looked her over quickly before gasping as a sudden realization hit her, "She is about to give birth!"

That got Vomfur's attention and he stood looking unsure now at the supposed enemy gasping and writhing n pain before sighing, "I'll go wake up Coralyn and his wife...the priest will be able to help,"

Jelane nodded as she removed her blanket from her shoulders and pillowed it under the poor woman's head, the eyes where wide looking at her in fear but Jelane smiled and shushed her, "Shhh...it will be alright lass...."

This seem to calm the troll woman down slightly as she murmured things in her own language and grasped the paladin's hand in a tight grip whimpering loudly.

A few moments later, it seemed hours to the tense paladin watching over the troll woman, the sound of hooves reached her ears. Looking up she gave a smile of relief as the male dranei priest, Corazan and his lovely wife Diyula approached with concern etched on their faces.

Quickly Corazan knelt at the females side placing a hand on her stomach brow furrowing, "She needs to give birth quickly whatever stress she is suffering from is making the contractions more frequent," the priest said in his clipped accent.

He looked up to his wife, "Diyula...if you can right now...could you please conjure up some-"

Before the priest could even finish the sentence the female dranei smiled and already handing him a bottle of conjured water, " I'll provide the water you do the hard part,"

Corazan smiled, "Thank you my darling, " he said looking upon her fondly as he rolled up his wide sleeves and prepared to deliver a newborn.

A yawn came from the tent as the sleepy night elf druid shuffled forward out of her tent, "What's going on- by the moon!"

Jelane came over and calmed the night elf down, "She is about to give birth...she is in a lot of pain right now and I don't wish to stress her anymore,"

The night elf nodded her eyes wide, "Wow....a newborn troll...I've never seen such a thing. My husband Gandel would be eager to see such a thing,"

The naturally curios night elf druid crept forward keeping away to give the two dranei room to work the priest's brow furrowed in concentration as his wife acted as his nurse. The soft footfall of the last member of their party turned the paladin's gaze to a human male materializing out of the mist, "Thought I heard something," he said quietly.

Vomfur snorted, "Odd things happen in the jungle it be seeing..."

"Odd perhaps but at least we be helping the poor woman...whatever she has been through..."

"Naga attack I think, " the human male said, "Saw a hunting party of them skulking back to the sea.. Traced their trail back to see where that howl came from...didn't find much left of her mate perhaps..."

Jelane turned pale as Vomfur frowned, "Bloody snakes...."

The troll woman let out a loud cry her hands clenching into the ground as the birthing pains grew stronger with each hour and the priest's face grew more concerned sweat beading on his brow. Vomfur too looked concern.

"Very noisy...Come Vince. You and I will patrol the perimeter and make sure we aren't about to be ambushed," the hunter whistled to his wolf that padded to his side.

The human rouge nodded and dissipated into the mist. Jelane put a hand on Vomfur's shoulder, "Be careful out their..." she said quietly.

The hunter snorted before grinning wide," ack don't worry about me lass! I'll be fine! Worry about yeself!"

Jelane chuckled and gave him a final pat on the back before moving back to the poor troll woman's side. She was paladin of the light so as was her duty she would provide comfort and any help she could during this stressful birth.

Hours past and no one slept that night. Jelane believed she lost all feeling in her hand from how tightly the troll woman had gripped her hand crying out in pain. Tears had been rolling down her face from the agony and their was too much blood....

It was the first of light of dawn when the sharp cry of an infant was heard, Corazan finally able to pull the squirming child into the world. Jelane smiled to the troll woman who panted eyes going dim mumbling in her strange language.

"It be a healthy baby boy lass.," She said soothingly stroking the womans hand with her free hand.

The woman sat up slightly panting letting go of the paladin's hand reaching to the priest murmuring in her strange tongue. The priest looked to his wife who was finishing cleaning up the squirming bawling infant. Gently Diyula lowered the child to its mother who brought the child close to her bosom cooing softly.

Her eyes drooped lower and lower though and her smile was one of deep sadness. Slowly the troll woman lifted her eyes to Jelane. Red met steel blue eyes and then the troll woman handed her infant to the dwarf woman murmuring again in her strange language that same sad smile on her face. In a few more minutes she had slipped away despite Corazan's efforts.

The camp was now silent other then the whimpers and the hungry cries of the newborn eager for the milk from it's mother's bosom. Vomfur returned and Jelane looked up at him with an empty smile, "Ye wouldn't happen to have some of that goat's milk on ye still?"

The hunter didn't respond other then to take out the asked for flask of milk. Jelane took it with a grateful nod uncorking the top and slowly lowering it to the infants mouth. The baby troll eager began to suckle on the end to stop its hunger and it gave Jelane the chance to really look the baby over.

It was larger then most babies but then it made sense with trolls. Trolls where huge especially compared to a dwarf's view. In a way the baby was cute its face filled out with the baby fat seen in all species giving it a pudgy harmless appearing. The head was covered in a thin dark green fuzz declaring the hair color of the mane.

The troll baby had not teeth visible but when he yawned Jelane could make out two rounded white bumps in the front probably the starting of his one day impressive tusks. Jelane couldn't help but smile as the babe finished its feeding settling down with small yawns and gurgles. It was as cute as any baby she had seen no matter the species.

There was a silence around the campfire as everyone mused with their own thoughts. Jelane was smiling softly already feeling what could only be described as a 'mother's love' radiating through her. Eventually it was Vince that finally voiced the one question on everyone's mind, "So what do we do with the babe?"

There was a tense pause. Corazan spoke first in his deep calm voice like a soothing summer rain, "We cannot abandon a child no matter the race. It isn't right,"

His mate nodded in agreement, "Not all trolls are evil just like not all humans or dwarves are evil and not every dranei is vile as well. As always there are exceptions,"

Vomfur sighed, " how will any of us be a keepin the thing? The Alliance won't be opening its arms ta us over this,"

"It ain't no thing Vomfur, "Jelane said with a scowl, "it be a babe and this babe be a he,"

"Bah a troll is a troll is a troll....why are ye getting so worked up aboot it?" he asked arching an eyebrow, "don't be a tellin me you've already grown fond of the wee beast?"

Jelane looked down at the infant, now content and yawning in her arms exposing the two bumps of the already incoming tusks before snuggling close to the warmth of her arms and chest contently a small smile upon the face.

The paladin couldn't help but smile, "aye, " she said softly, "you be right on the mark with that one cousin,"

The dwarf hunter slapped his palm to his forward and shook his head, "Ye be going senile already in yer old age!" he declared in disbelief at the statement.

The priest chuckled, "I see nothing wrong with that. The mother gave the child to Jelane perhaps she wished for her to take care of him,"

Vomfur looked at the two of them now as if they had suddenly gone mad, "Ye be daft!? There be no way that she will be able to raise the whelp in Alliance territory babe or no babe!"

"They might though being that it is a young child and I know that the paladin order in Stormwind will find it in themselves to have Jelane raise the child. There are too many orphans on both sides of the fight, " Diyula said.

The night elf nodded emphatically, "and if they don't I'll go to Darnassus and get Tyrande herself to vouch for Jelane being the caretaker!" Yolane declared hands on her hips.

The paladin smiled at all of them appreciatively before looking at Vomfur. The hunter sighed and shook his head sitting down, "Bah! I don't care what ye do. I just won't be on diaper duty,"

Jelane laughed at the image the statement brought. Vince chuckled a bit, "Well good luck Jelane. Children can be a handful I should know, "

The dwarf woman laughed softly, "How old is Vince Jr. anyhow?"

"Turning three this week...hopefully I'll be back in Stormwind for good now to watch my son grow up,"

Corazan sighed, "I think all of us are ready for some retirement now. It has bee n along run for all of us now and we have families to be concerned with our thinking about, "with the last statement he reached out for his mate's slender hand which she offered with a smile. The two dranei clasped hands lovingly.

Vomfur sighed, "True....the hunts seem to be getting longer and me old chair and a mug of ale has been getting more appealing,"

Jelane chuckled with a nod, "Aye I can say the same here but now I've got a young un to be callin me own to be raising to be a fine paladin of the light,"

"A paladin ye say? A troll paladin...." Vomfur cackled, "This world be getting more insane by the hour I say!"

"When was this world ever sane to begin with?" Vince asked with a small grin, "You ask me and this place has been mad since the titans first tried to put some order into it,"

That got a tense chuckle from the rest of the group but that tension was fading quickly now. Yolane shifted closer to the dwarf woman and looked down at the sleeping infant smiling, "It is really cute I think. Makes me want to have little tykes of my own now!"

Corazan chuckled, "They would be little things as wild as their mother,"

The night elf laughed a clear pealing laughter that sounded like a soft wind on a warm summer day, "Of course! If I'm a balance druid and my husband more of a healing caring soul, then of course they will decide to go feral,"

The troll babe squirmed a bit in its sleep moving closer to Jelane more so an a small three fingered hand gripped her order's tabard. She smiled, "See Vomfur? Already wanting to be wearing the colors of me order!"

The hunter sighed and scratched his wolf behind its ears, "I just hope ye be knowing what you are doing cousin. Don't want ye getting hurt over something like this and all,"

The dwarf woman set her jaw in an determined scowl, "I know what I be doing Vomfur. I wasn't born yesterday in fact I'm older then ye,"

"Only by a day!" Vomfur shot back with a grin, "So don't be pulling that one me"

She only smiled back at her cousin as she got to her feet, "I be thinking nerves are shot and we be all needing some sleep actually. We have a long hike to the north Duskwood,"

Yolane nodded with a yawn and the two dranei where already on their feet heading to their tent hand in hand. The troll squirmed a bit as Jelane got to her feet and let out a small squeak sound brining a smile to her face.

Yolane tilted her head a bit with a smile before her eyes went wide, "Oh! What are you going to name him Jelane? Calling him tiny cute troll baby isn't fitting I say,"

Jelane paused and closed her eyes for a bit as names came and went through her mind. She just couldn't settle on one she liked for none of them seemed to fit the child she now carried in her arms. Vomfur snorted and looked at his cousin, "name him after our uncle Roinar. The man was always two dwarves short of a platoon but was a good man,"

That Vomfur would suggest a name caused Jelane to arch an eyebrow at him, " I thought you were going to have nothing to do with the child you said?"

"Well, " he said with a shrug, "I'm not caring for it but if ye are going to be having it aboot I have to get use to the idea of having a troll for kin no? Might as well give him a strong dwarf name,"

"Aye I agree with ye there. Roinar it is then. Roinar Windhammer the second. A fine noble name I say,"

"Anyone with the Windhammer name is a noble name!" Boasted her cousin, "We have a tradition as solid as thorium plate!"

"And a history filled with crazy incidents eh?" She said slyly to him.

Vomfur 'hurumped' hands on his hip, "The day a Windhammer is true to the norm is the day there be no more Windhammers is what me father always said. He lived with a tauren hunter in a cave for a whole winter of hunting up in Winterspring and remained good friends, I trained with night elves, ye ran off to learn how to be a paladin and ended up adopting a baby troll! You do are family proud in that sense,"

Jelane couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at her cousin, "You always change your tune to make me feel better about situations. I'm be glad I have your support,"

The hunter smiled slightly as he headed into his tent, "Gah...must be loosing me touch in me old age..." he said trying to cover up for his sudden slip.

The paladin only smiled and shook her head heading into her tent now a surrogated mother to the young orphaned troll nestled in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

((Short chapter ^^ mostly because chappy four is going to be giant XD))

The lazy atmosphere of the town of Thelsamar was a light blessed paradise to the stressed Jelane as the gryphon finally touched down in her hometown and the one place in all the world that she wanted to see at the moment.

She only hoped Magistrate Bluntnose had already got the letter from their great king about her newfound infant Roinar and exactly what species the infant was as well. She didn't feel like having another argument for the sake of the child. The poor paladin had been argueing from Stormwind to Ironforge with every high ranked official in sight it seemed. Surprisingly it was the King of Stormwind who gave the most support followed by the head of her order.

It had taken more negotiations the closer she got to Ironforge where the contempt for trolls was centuries old. Still her strong conviction and a strong streak of motherly fury as her cousin had put it had won her the right to raise Roinar as her own.

She walked down the familiar beaten path from the gryphon roost down into the center of Thelsamar, the locals out on their front porches bathing in the afternoon sun as they had done for ages. It belayed the bloody history of the land and the dangers that still lurked in every corner of the land. Even so there was no place like home as the saying went.

Roinar had been quite only fussing and crying a bit through the whole ordeal and she was thankful for that. Right now the little troll was squirming in her arms making small fussing noises clenching and unclenching his little fists and opening his mouth whimpering.

Jelane knew what that meant and she smiled down at him, "Yum yums will be on the way me youngin, " she cooed as she arrived at her room. She bent over one hand keeping a tight grip around the squirming babe, the other hand looking under the mat for the key. With a smile she straightened up with key in hand, "there we be!"

After a quick fiddling with the lock of the door, she pushed it open and descended down the stairs into her quaint home. It was dark, a bit dusty too but that wasn't anything a little light and cleaning wouldn't fix!

Carefully she set balanced the babe on her hip and in one arm as she poured lamp oil into a lantern and lit it bathing the room in a homely yellow light.

She smiled seeing the familiar kitchen tucked away in the corner, the four person tabled with each leg carved elegantly by her great great grandsires long ago. There was the old cuckoo clock that remained silent needing to be wound up again. All the familiar sights that made her heart fill with a sense of peace.

Finally at home. Roinar began to fuss louder and she smiled and entered into her bedroom carefully lying the babe down on the sheets, "Give me a moment Roinar and I'll have ye yum yums all ready,"

The babe continues to fuss opening its small mouth making gurgles and whines clenching his small hands into fists about to start bawling to be fed. The paladin worked quickly to pull out the goat's milk out of her sack and moved back over to Roinar cradling him up in her arms again and offering the milk now. The troll babe immediately began to suckle happily and greedily causing Jelane to chuckle.

"Ye be a feisty fellow....I'm...I'm glad I be your new mother," she whispered stroking the babes fuzzy short red locks. The dwarf woman gave a silent prayer of heart filled thanks to the light for blessing her with her little Roinar and allowing fate to be kind enough to raise him.


	4. Chapter 4

The sliver of light poured in from the windows near the ceiling looking for sleepy closed eyes to awake but it found none. No one was a late sleeper in the home of Jelane Windhammer. The stout dwarf woman was up kneeling before an altar dedicated to the light listening to her son Roinar recite the morning prayers.

It had been long years now and the babe had grown into an adult. A find sturdy son and paladin in Jelane's eyes although others saw a full grown troll towering at seven foot six when at full height and not hunched. His long green hair was worn loose except a single braid down the back in a typical dwarf fashion.

His voice had deepened to a rumble now, smooth, steady, and could be as cold as ice when dealing with those that where unholy or condemned. No accent either but a good sturdy dwarf accent according to those that heard him talk.

She couldn't help but smiles as she got to her feet as he finished the prayer, "Ye are doing very well me son. I'm proud of how far ye have come,"

The troll looked at her a rare smile on his face, something he seemed to rarely do unless he truly meant it, "Thank ye mother. I be trained by the best yes?"

"Oh stop flattering me ye big oaf!" she said with a laugh giving him a light punch in the thigh as he got to his feet causing the troll to chuckle.

"flattering?" Roinar shook his head, "I speak naught but the truth milady," he said in a serious tone although his eyes showed his mirth.

The dwarf woman shook her head smiling wide taking his hand and patting it, "What did I do to deserve such a handsome dedicated son?"

Roinar chuckled and lifted his mother up and gave her a swing around in a bear hug causing her to yelp before setting her down, "The light wouldn't bless ye with less mother!" he declared proudly.

Jelane couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head, "Ack! Off with ye! Don't keep ye companions waiting!"

The troll paladin shook his head with a wry smile, "Usira can wait and Rachiel has patients, Detzra understands, and Dragthan....." he scowls slightly shaking his head.

The dwarf woman patted his arm, "Don't let him get to ye. The death knights of the Ebon Blade are loyal. They too fight against the same evil now that spawned them. Do not loose fate me son. Keep your will strong and do not give up seeking the light and the connection to the universe," she said smiling.

With a sigh the paladin nodded, "The three virtues...yes..." he gave another nod to her, "There be no doubt that I will forsake those me mother, " he said solemnly.

For a moment the two stood before Jelane wiped a tear from her face, "Just...just come back safe to me you here?" she said quietly.

Her adopted son said nothing at first and pated her shoulder, "I will return mother," he said, " This I vow!"

Mother and son shared one last smile before he headed out the door into the dawn of the new day. It was rare to be up this early but they where in a hurry now and Usira had ordered them to meet at the inn in Thelsmar at dawn to head south to Duskwood.

Why Duskwood he did not know nor did he particularly care either. He was duty bound to the group if not for the sake of his mother's friendship with their parents, excluding Dragthan, then for his duty as a paladin to protect those in need of it.

He shoulder the large hammer, hand crafted by the dwarves of Ironforge and headed down the trail to the inn. It was the start of another standard run about the world at the beck and call of a bossy night elf.

~*~

"Now treasure...what is with the fidgeting?"

"You are getting too close and touchy feely Dragthan!"

Usira sighed scowling angrily at the death knight, a handsome human male if not for the fact he was dead, who had his arms wrapped around a cross looking Dranei female. She didn't say anything though, the death knight wouldn't listen anyways. It was infuriating in a way.

"No my precious treasure why would being close be wrong? You are mine, " Dragthan said nuzzling her neck affectionately but his eyes showed a dark lust and other mixed feelings of a more sinister nature. Usira suppressed a shuddered and turn to gave at the door to await Roinar to arrive impatiently.

From the table next to Usira a human woman dressed from head to toe in black her face veiled so only her eyes and and a few stray blond locks where seen scowled, "Dragthan can you keep your paws to yourself for once? Sometimes I wonder if you are still a part of the scourge with those looks of yours!"

Dragthan scowled letting go of the draenei warrior who sighed and moved away from him to sit next to Usira, "Sorry but no. I have more free willed then the morons that work for that damn monarch," he said with a slight sneer.

The night elf shook her head," Could you all stop? I don't want to be dealing with all this infighting,"

The dranei rolled her eyes, "Well if you would tell Dragthan to stop acting like we are married...."

"Detzra...you are a grown woman. Fight your own battles for Elune's sake!" Usira snapped glaring slightly, "I'm not a babysitter for all of you although at times I fee I am!"

A snicker came from the death knight as he moved back next to Detzra his ice cold eyes glowing, the start white hair framing his handsome but pale face, "You only believe that dear Usira because you keep trying to be the queen diva of the world,"

Then with another wicked grin he moved an arm around Detzra's shoulder and groped her breast causing her to yelp and slap his hand away, "Seriously! Can't you keep your hands to yourself please?" Detzra said forcing a smile trying to reason with her stalker.

"Only when you submit me and become mine body and soul, " he whispered with a husky tone dripping with his desire causing her to blush and shiver a bit in his touch.

"Stop that Dragthan...." she muttered angrily crossing her arms over her chest, "Go bang a banshee or something really. You are dead you do know that?"

"No really?" he drawled resting his chin on her shoulder still embracing her nearly pulling her into his lap, "but unlike other undead I can still feel and lust after beautiful jewels ," he then ran a hand up her armored hands and arm to the shoulder pads playfully, "...really....you should wear less armor...."

Rachiel snorted rolling her arms, "So her perfect skin be marred by someone that isn't you?" she asked, "maybe the undead are better taste for you...."

Dragthan laughed and let Detzra go, "You have such a valid point regarding the armor my lady Rachiel but no the undead are no good. Rotting and missing parts? Not for me that is for sure!"

Detzra scooted away from him again catching his attention again and he grinned lopsidedly at her, "One day my dear precious...one day you will be mine. It would take an elder god to stop me from claiming you...I'll murder all the competition,"

His joking tone was betrayed by the hard look in his eyes that was anything but a lie. Usira sighed and already felt a headache coming. She would leave them all if she could achieve missions and quests for the Alliance on her own that was for sure!

The door to the inn opened and the group quited looking up the stairs as the heavy tred of an armored person was heard. Soon the familiar sight of the troll paladin came into view and Usira let out a relieved sigh. Even though he was a troll Roinar was the most tolerable of the group. Silent and followed orders and rarely questioned what to do.

"Took you long enough, "She snapped at him eyes narrowing.

Detzra looked relieved though openly and smiled warmly at him like a younger sister to an elder brother, "Hey Roinar! Did you say hi to Jelane for me? She is such a sweet woman,"

Ignoring Usira's outburst Roinar smiled at Detzra a bit, "Aye I did. She be saying hullo in return to ye lass,"

Dragthan chuckled a bit, "Amen to you Roinar....amen to you , " he said giving Usira a smile, "I should take a leaf from your book and ignore the bossy she-elf,"

The only response he got was a withering look from Roinar as he took a seat next to Rachiel who chuckled shaking her head, " Don't tempt him Dragthan. Usira might ask him to throttle you and he would follow that order to the letter!"

"Like I would ask such a thing!" Usira said angrily pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. Who is the cute one here? You Roinar?" Dragthan said with a wicked grin, "Someone has to take care of the ladies in a way that you just can't provide for,"

Detzra rolled her eyes, "I don't think groping, stalking, and making blant hints that you want to get us in bed with you for a dance is treating a woman right actually,"

The death knight chuckled humorlessly, "That is for any woman except you treasure...." he said idly reaching out a gauntlet hand to brush some hair away from her face caressing a cheek slowly with his knuckles, "For you I want to lock you away from the world and adore your beauty for eternity,"

The statement was said with a silky purr his eyes half closed like a please tiger licking the blood of a meal from its paw lazily. Detzra hide her blush with a glare and turning back to her breakfast to viciously poke at it, "You flatter yourself thinking I would ever want to be around you...."

Rachiel grinned at the Death Knight, "looks like you where just shot down for the one hundred or so time," she drawled taking out a dagger and stabbing a sausage on her plate. She raised it to her lips taking a delicate bite.

Dragthan only sighed and shrugged," Just means I will have to pursue her even more so. I'm not going to give up because she has scorned me again. She will be mine hell or high water,"

The rouge shook her head taking another bite of her sausage, "Not with her big brother Roinar chasing you off with the broom of holy stalker rejection,"

Roinar snorted, "I just be seein it as rude for him to be all over her against her will," he stated, bluntly his expression as hard as the mountains, "If she be wanting to be with Dragthan then she can, "

"And she will eventually see the light," Dragthan said with a confidence that left no doubt that he would do anything to have his 'treasure'.

Usira rolled her eyes clearing her throat, "Sorry to break up this sappy love story but we do have business today you know. We are heading to Duskwood to deal with some of the worgen skulking about,"

Ronair nodded at her, "Sounds fine to me," he said in a calm collective tone. He glanced over at the others briefly before seeming to draw inward into his own thoughts again.

Detzra nodded with a grin, "Time to show some real metal I say! I'll stick it to those fleebags!"

"Now if only you would let me show you how to do it properly in bed," Dragthan commented smugly looking over Detzra's form causing the Dranei to blush angrily.

"Stop that Dragthan! You can undress me in your head just don't proclaim you intentions out loud like that! It is embarrassing!" she hissed giving him a hard punch in the shoulder.

If he felt the hit he gave no indications and grinned at her ruffling her hair, " Oh Detz...you are so adorable when you blush like that. If those comments keep getting your flawless ivory skin to take on that flushed tone then by the light I will continue to do it!"

Roinar rolled his eyes and sat back crossing his arms, "The light is not to be used in vain Dragthan," he said stiffly with a slight glare.

The Death knight waved his hand, "Sorry sorry. Forgot truly....let us let by gones be by gones yes? We have a mission. I have to concentrate my concerns are keeping treasure from getting banged up by anyone but me,"

"Oh watch your own ass Dragthan," Detzra muttered crossly, " I can hold my own in battle,"

Rachiel nodded, "that is an understatement. You hold your own and then keep on going to keep the enemy on you,"

The warrior blushed, grinning, "Well it is my job. That and becoming the greatest fisher in the whole world!"

"On your way to getting that honor for sure Detz. Fishing in the most dangerous spots in Azeroth, "Rachiel said with a smile that was hidden by the mask covering her nose and mouth.

Dragthan nodded idly swirling his drink now leaving Detzra alone for a bit, "True. Helps with getting food defiantly. Now if only one of us knew how to cook. Usira's cooking is a fate worse then death and I should know,"

That got a chuckle from Rachiel and Detzra and even the stoic Roinar cracked a smile. However Usira was less them amused blushing a bit in anger, "Then you can eat it raw!"

"...they are usually raw anyways..." Dragthan muttered before sipping his drink, his glowing ice blue eyes staring off in a daze now loosing interest in the conversations.

Usira huffed angrily and got to her feet hands on her hips, "That is enough of this. We are leaving for Duskwood now!"

Rachiel sighed looking mournfully at the half finished breakfast before her and Detzra blinked, "But I just started eating Usira!" she protested, "Why should we be punished for Dragthan's comment? Just because it is true?"

Usira's glare cut through Detzra who slunk down a bit and began to quickly stuffing her face not to miss out on the hot meal just because of the wound to the night elf's pride. Dragthan rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair propping his feet up on the table, "Told you so," he grumbled fixing a slightly miffed look at Usira.

"I'm not going to deal with your insubordination this time Dragthan!" Usira hissed getting to her feet.

"Oh blah blah blah," the death knight said raising a hand imitating a mouth, "Anything else to bark about Usira? I do my job. I don't have to crawl after you and kiss your dainty feet and let you use me as a personal foot rest,"

"He has a point I hate to agree, "Rachiel said, "We aren't your donkeys"

Detzra nodded swallowing her food, "yeah. Can't even finish breakfast because you let Dragthan get to you with his sharp tongue!"

Dragthan grinned wide at Detzra,"Oh...I can show you how sharp it is Detzra if you ever want to," he said with a wink.

Roinar rolled his eyes getting to his feet, "let's be getting this over with. Dragthan's innuendos every three seconds is grating on me nerves,"

"Your nerves?" Detzra spat, "what about mine? I'm the one he chases around all the time!"

The death knight cleared his throat, "If you are going to talk about me can you wait until my back is turned at least?" he drawled as he got to his feet. He adjusted the strap across his chest shifting the heavy runeblade on his back slightly.

Rachiel cackles, "You won't care either way Dragthan. Nothing ruffles your feather. Every word anyone utters you twist into an insult and throw it back in their face!"

"Uses words like a weapon enough to make an orc blush in shame...." Usira muttered under her breath.

Detzra moved to the doorway shouldering her shield, "Let just go kick some wargen butt and pretend it is Dragthan's face we are punching in!"

The death knight gave a fake stumbled a hand to his heart, "Oh Detzra my treasure. You wounded me deep! My heart can't take such pain!"

"If you had one..."Roinar growled shouldering his hammer.

"You guys...you really make me feel so good about being a death knight..." he muttered and went silent getting the message he was pushing his luck now.

Usira rubbed her temples looking over the group. This was going to be a long day....


End file.
